Broken Dreams
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jo gets some big news. How will PJ react when he finds out?
1. And she's gone

Okay so this is not an ordinary PJ's/Jo fic. I warn you now it is sad and does contain a fair bit of Jo angst so if you don't want to read then don't!

Title: Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: Well unfortunately I don't own them…although I am working on a plot to steal Jonesy…The songs are-'It Is You I Have Loved' by Dana Glover from Shrek and 'Your Heart Will Lead You Home' by Kenny Loggins. (From the Tigger Movie)

Summary: Set after they break up the first time. (When she finds Tatiana in his bed!)

Dedication: To Jane. Where are you girl? I haven't heard from you in ages! And to Riss and Mandy for all the feedback and my best friends Sam and Jen! You all rock guys!

Jo was sitting in her favourite place by the river deep in thought. She had just been given some really big news and she didn't know what to do. She was trying to figure out a way to tell everyone without hurting them or getting hurt herself. She picked up a stone and threw it in the water, noticing the time on her watch as she did so.

She sighed and stood up. It was getting late and she knew everyone would be expecting her back soon so she brushed the dirt off her pants and headed for her car. She climbed in and started the engine. She switched the radio on and pulled out to the main road. Her attention was focused on the road until she heard a familiar song come onto the radio. It was the song that PJ and her had danced to on their first 'official' date.

There is something that I see in the way you look at me 

_There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes. _

She immediately turned the radio off and the tears started pouring from her eyes. She turned her attention back to the road and drove all the way back to town in silence.

She knew everyone would be at the pub celebrating the end of the working week as they always did and she didn't feel like joining them so she drove straight back to the house she and pulled into the driveway with a sigh. There were no lights on in the house so she assumed everyone was still out. She walked through the front door and she wasn't expecting anyone to be home so she didn't bother turning any lights on. She just walked straight towards her bedroom. However she didn't notice the figure stepping out from PJ's room so she accidentally bumped into him.

"Ouch!" She cried. PJ reached and switched on the light.

"Jo what are you doing here?"

"I live here remember." She snapped.

"I thought you would have been at the pub celebrating like usual."

"Well I wasn't really in a mood to celebrate."

"Right well…"

"PJ can I ask you something?" Jo looked up at him.

"Ah…sure."

"The other day in your office…when you told me you didn't love me. Did you really mean it?" She had wanted to ask him that the day after he said it but she was too afraid. Now after the news she had been given she needed to know for sure before she made any rash decisions.

"Jo I err…" He was about to say something when a blonde woman stepped out behind him.

"PJ. Are you coming back to bed?" Jo stared at the woman who was wearing the very same T-shirt she had been wearing just weeks before.

"I guess that's a yes." She turned on her heel and walked towards her bedroom, tears pouring from her face. PJ didn't even try going after her. He just placed his arm around the blonde woman and walked back into his room.

Jo sat on her bed crying as quietly as she could. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. PJ was sleeping with another woman just two weeks after he had dumped her. She looked at the photographs in the frame on her bedside table. It was the very first picture taken of PJ and Jo as a couple. They were in a photo booth at the local mall and they were mucking around like teenagers. There were six photos, in all of which the pair were in a different position. Jo picked it up and looked at the one at the very bottom. It was of PJ and Jo locked in a passionate embrace, smiles on both of their faces. She closed her eyes and thought back to that day.

Funny how a photograph  
Can take you back in time  
To places and embraces  
That you thought you'd left behind

Jo couldn't help it. She just let the tears fall from her eyes and she threw the frame across the room. She watched as it hit the door and the glass shattered. The shards flew across the floor around the door but she didn't move to pick them up. She just lay back on the bed and covered her head with the pillow.

She awoke three hours later feeling sick. She sat up in bed. Her pillow was soaked and her face was sticky from the tears she had been crying. She slowly got out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom, dodging the shards of glass as she passed through the door, and tiptoed quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone up. She held her hair back and bent over the loo just in time for the contents of her stomach to exit her mouth. When she was done she flushed and cleaned herself up before heading back to bed. She counted herself lucky that Ben could sleep through anything and that PJ's was too busy with his new 'fling' to worry about her. She headed back to her room, once again dodging the pieces of glass as she stepped back into bed.

She couldn't get back to sleep so she sat, thinking about her options. She could face PJ's and tell him the truth, but she was too scared to because that would mean admitting defeat, or she could get out of town before anyone found out. She thought for a minute and decided that the second option was the safer choice. She made her way to her cupboard and pulled out the suitcase she had stored in the top of it. She then placed it on the bed and began filling it with the essentials. If she was going to make a quick get away she had no time to worry about the less important things. She could always send for them later.

When she was sure she had everything she needed at that particular time she zipped up the bag and headed for the bedroom door. She quietly opened the door and made her way over to the front door. She placed her bag by the door then went to the cupboard and pulled out a pen and paper. She scribbled a quick note, folded it and wrote PJ's name on the outside. She placed it on the kitchen table beside the fruit bowl, picked up her bag, turned and took one last look at the house before walking through the front door.

Well that's it for part. one. if you want to i'll add more. but you have to review first!

Jess


	2. Where is she?

Broken Dreams 2?

Well I know this isn't much but hey it's a new part. Thanks to all my reviewers- jelly-belly-babe, thetroublew/loveisi'm2lostinU, Bouncing tigger.

Emsta-great idea, tho I'm afraid you're wrong. Maybe I could use that as an alternative to this fic though…or maybe I could incorporate it in this fic. Hmmm I just got an idea. Sorry u'll have to wait till next chappie to see the note!

When Ben awoke he didn't suspect anything was wrong. He just went about his usual routine of getting ready for work, assuming that Jo had left early like she had been for the past three weeks. Ben knew that she did this to avoid PJ but he never said a word. He knew from experience not to get in the way of a couple's fights.

_Sunny days and starry nights  
And lazy afternoons  
You're counting castles in the clouds  
And humming little tunes_

When PJ awoke that morning he felt a warm arm around his bare chest. He rolled over and was face to face with the woman he had slept with the previous night. He carefully pulled her arm off and climbed out of the bed. He wrapped himself in a robe and made his way out to the kitchen.

"Jo gone already?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ben replied and took a sip of his coffee.

"Right." PJ pulled 2 mugs from the cupboard and began making coffee for him and his 'special guest'.

"Why do you do it PJ?"

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what. You know it hurts her every time she sees you with someone else. She still loves you."

"Well that's not my fault is it?" He snapped back and he grabbed the mugs and returned to his room, lowering his head to hide his teary eyes. He knew it was the truth he just didn't want to admit it because that would mean admitting he had made a mistake. He left the kitchen without noticing the note left for him beside the fruit bowl.

"Hey guys is Jo with you?" Tess asked as Ben and PJ walked through the front door of the station later that morning.

"No. We thought she was already here." Ben replied.

"Well we haven't seen her all morning." Jonesy informed them.

"Where could she be?" Ben asked with concern showing in his voice.

"Well I have no idea. I haven't seen her since yesterday." Tess replied.

"She didn't come to the pub last night either." Jonesy added.

"So she could have been missing since shift finished yesterday and nobody has done anything about it?" Tess was starting to get worried.

"Well I saw her last night." PJ told them. "So she couldn't have gone that far."

"When did you see her?" Tess asked.

"I don't know. It was about 9-10 ish. I wasn't looking at the clock."

"You were too busy screwing another one of your floozies what's why" Ben mumbled.

"What was that?" PJ got defensive.

"You heard me. If it weren't for you and your stupid flings Jo wouldn't have run off."

"Hold on a minute who said she's run off? She could just be at the gym or something.'

"For 5 hours PJ? I don't think so. You know Jo was right. You really are an arrogant pig." Ben grew red with rage.

"How dare you? You have no right to be butting into my personal life."

"I do if it concerns hurting my best friend."

"Guys!' Tess cried. "Stop it. Fighting isn't going to do any good. We need to find Jo. Something could have happened to her and we need to know if she's okay."

"What is going on out here?" Tom asked as he came out of his office. "Why is everyone yelling?"

"Jo's gone missing." Tess informed him.

"What? When did this happen?"

"We're not sure."

"Have you tried calling her mobile?"

"Yeah. She's switched it off."

"Well did she indicate that she was leaving at all?"

"Well not to my knowledge…" Tess told him.

"I could go home and check if she left any clue as to where she might be." Ben suggested.

"Good idea Ben. Jonesy you go with him. You can check out the burg at the local chemist on your way back." Tess replied.

"Okay." Jonesy agreed and he and Ben left the station.

Tom turned to PJ.

"PJ we need to have a word. My office now." Tom turned and walked into his office, PJ following close behind. Tess wasn't one to pry but she knew something was up and she wanted to find out. After all Jo was a good friend of hers. She was about to walk up to the office when the phone rang. She quickly moved to the nearest phone and picked it up.

"Mt Thomas Police Sargent Gallagher speaking how may I help you?"

"Sargent it's Doctor Reynolds from St David's General Hospital here, I was wondering if I could speak to Constable Parrish."

"She's not available at the moment. Can I take a message for you?"

"Sure. Could you tell her that her test results are in and the appointment has been moved from Tuesday to Thursday at 3.oopm?"

"Sure I'll let her know…Ah may I ask what the tests she had done were?"

"Ah I'm afraid I can't tell you that Sargent. Patient/Doctor privacy you know."

"Right. Well thankyou Doctor. I'll let her know as soon as possible."

"Thankyou."

"Bye." She hung up the phone.

_But somehow, right before your eyes  
The summer fades away  
Everything is different  
And everything has changed_

Back at Ben & PJ's place…

"Find anything?" Jonesy asked when Ben emerged from Jo's bedroom.

"She's definitely gone. Most of her stuff is gone and look…this was her favourite picture." He held up the photo of PJ and Jo, which had been thrown across the room.

"So she's really gone?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Do you have any idea why she would leave with no notice?"

"Well apart from the whole PJ thing no…maybe she left a note or something?"

"Yeah. Let's have a look around maybe we might find something."

"Good idea. I'll check in the lounge you check the kitchen." Ben suggested and walked towards the lounge room. On his way he checked in every little place that might have a hidden clue.

Meanwhile Jonesy walked into the kitchen and he walked straight past the note without seeing it. He searched the cupboards and drawers but found nothing so he walked back into the lounge.

"Nothing." He said to Ben.

"Same here. We may as well head back to the station and find out if they've got anything more."

"Yeah." Jonesy followed Ben out of the house.

Back at the station…

"This is not my fault. It's her own fault for making herself believe that I was in love with her when I'm not. I never asked for her to feel that way and I made it perfectly clear that I wasn't interested in a relationship. If she was too stubborn to take notice of that it's her own fault. As far as I'm concerned she can do whatever the fuck she likes!" He screamed when Tom accused him of pushing Jo out of town.

"PJ that's enough. We all know how you feel, but that's no reason to treat her the way you did."

"If you've got nothing good to say then I don't want to hear it." PJ turned and left the office without another word.

Once he was in his office Tess walked towards Tom's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes Gallagher?" Tom asked a sincere look on his face.

"I just got a call from St David's hospital. The doctor said something about Jo's test results and changing an appointment time."

"Did he say what the tests were for?"

"Unfortunately not."

"Well get over to the hospital and see if you can get any more information out of them. If something was wrong with Jo that may be the reason for her leaving."

"Righto Boss." Tess replied. She walked out of the office and left the station.

"Did you find anything?" Tom asked when Tess returned.

"Nothing. They're legally not allowed to give out any information on patients without a warrant." Tess replied. "I should have remembered that."

"It's ok Gallagher. Jones and Stewart should be back any minute. Maybe they've found something out."

"I hope so."

Later that night Jo pulled her car up outside a farmhouse.

"Jo?" A familiar voice asked when Jo walked up the front steps. "Jo is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Mum." Was all she said before she collapsed in Bev's arms, tears pouring from her face.

"Oh sweetie what is it? Has something happened? Are you alright?" Bev questioned.

"It's happening Mum." Jo cried. "It's happening." She buried her head in Bev's shoulder.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry. Come on inside. We'll make some tea and we'll talk about it. Then first thing tomorrow I'll take you to the hospital."

"Thanks Mum." Bev led Jo inside and settled her down on the couch.

Hmmm I wonder what's wrong with Jo? And what will PJ say when he finds the note? You'll have to review and then I'll write more! Love yaz!

Jess


	3. Diagnosis

Broken Dreams 3?

Dedication: To Manda for giving me a great idea, and to Ness for getting me off my ass!

Previously:

"It's happening Mum." Jo cried. "It's happening." She buried her head in Bev's shoulder.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry. Come on inside. We'll make some tea and we'll talk about it. Then first thing tomorrow I'll take you to the hospital."

"Thanks Mum." Bev led Jo inside and settled her down on the couch.

"Come on sweetie tell me all about it. What happened?" Bev handed Jo a cup of warm tea and sat beside her.

"Well about a month ago I started getting sick. At first I thought it was just the flu or something but when a week passed I knew that it was something more. So then I thought I might be pregnant because at the time I was sleeping with…someone. So I thought I would go and get tested for that. When I got home that night I realised that I wasn't pregnant because I was…bleeding."

"Oh sweetie." Bev hugged Jo tight as she continued her story.

"That's when I remembered what the doctor said when I was 12 and I knew. I didn't have to wait for the test results to know that I wasn't pregnant. When I got home I noticed I was bleeding and I knew straight away. I had to get out of there mum. I didn't know where else to go so I came here." The tears poured from Jo's eyes.

"It's okay sweetie. Drink your tea and I'll run you a nice warm bath to make you feel better.

"Thanks Mum."

"It's okay Jo. You'll get through this. It may seem hard at first, but you'll pull through. I know you will."

"Even if I do…I'll never be able to have children again."

"Jo…listen to me, you are going to have children, and I know you are, look at me. I've had two beautiful children after I had my operation. You just have to be positive."

"I'm trying mum I really am. It's just so hard." Bev wrapped Jo in a hug.

"I know it is hard sweetie but you're going to pull through. It took me a while but I pulled through and look at where I am now."

"But this is different. You had Dad when you were going through it all. I have nobody."

"Jo don't say that. NEVER say that. You've always got your Dad, and me and I'm sure once Nick finds out he'll be back here in a flash. You've got us Jo, that's all you need."

"I know Mum I know." Jo hugged her mother tight. Bev was right, she had her family, and that's what mattered most. But she couldn't help feeling that things would be better if she had PJ there with her.

"Peej." Alanna giggled as PJ fumbled with the lock on the front door whilst groping his latest 'floozy'. As soon as she said that PJ stopped in his tracks. The only one that had ever called him Peej was Jo. Then it hit him. 'What am I doing?' the thought. 'my best friend has gone missing and could be hurt and I'm here with…this blonde bimbo. What was I thinking?' he turned to face Alanna and took his arm from around her waist.

"I'm sorry Alanna. I cant to this?"

"What?" She took a step back, feeling a little hurt. "What do you mean you can't do this? You've been coming on to me all night and now you decide to tell me that you cant do this? What is your problem?" She shouted.

"Look I'm sorry okay. It's just…my best friend has gone and I just don't think I'm in the mood. Let me give you a ride back into town."

"Oh hell no. I aint going anywhere with you now. You've blown your chance. I think I'll walk thanks." With that Alanna turned and walked back up the driveway.

"Shit!" PJ cried. "What the hell is wrong with me? It's not like I love Jo or anything." He said to himself

'_Then why the hell did you say no to Alanna? She's a dam fine woman." _He heard his inner voice say.

"I don't know. I guess I sort of feel guilty. Like it's my fault she left."

'_Finally you're getting it. You couldn't have realised this before you left the pub?'_

"Oh shut up. I'm going to bed. I cant think about this right now.'

He walked inside and dumped his things on the cupboard in the front hall and walked into the kitchen. He looked into the fridge and pulled out an old box of pizza and threw it onto the table. Then he sat down with a sigh, opened the box and pulled a piece out. When he closed the box again he noticed that there was an envelope sitting in front of the fruit bowl with his name on it. He didn't need to look twice to know whom it was from. He slowly put the pizza down on top of the box and picked up the letter. As he pulled it closer to him, he noticed it still smelled like Jo. He held it to his nose and breathed in her smell. Then he carefully opened it and pulled out a small piece of paper.

PJ,

I'm sorry about everything that's happened in these past few months. You were right, sleeping together was a mistake. It was the biggest mistake of my life and I regret it just as much as you do. By now you would have noticed I'm gone, and I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. Even after everything we've been through I still consider you a mate, but you hurt me and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for that. Please say goodbye to everyone for me and have a happy life with whomever you choose. Please don't try to find me, because even if you do I'll just run away again.

Forgive me,

Jo.

He held the paper close to him and bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

"I'm so stupid. How could I have let this happen?" He thought to himself.

'You're right you are stupid. And you're even stupider if you believe what she said. Of course she doesn't regret sleeping with you, she loves you for Christ sakes.'

"And you think I love her too?"

'_Hey mate; I'm just your conscience. I can't tell you how you feel. I can tell you though, if you do feel anything for her, anything at all, you'll find her and make things right.'_

"And how am I supposed to do that if I have no idea where she is?"

'_Think PJ, where would someone go if they were this upset, who would they need the most?'_

"Her mother? Oh god. I'm never going to see her again. There is no way Bev will let me see her after what I did. What am I going to do?"

"_You could at least _try_ to see her. It is the thought that counts. If she knows you want to talk, then she'll probably want to listen.'_

'You're right. I have to try…but what about work?"

'Hey if it means getting Jo back I'm sure the boss will have no problem.'

'Right. To Bev's place it is."

"Ok Miss Parrish. We've contacted St David's Hospital and it appears that your test results have come in."

"And?" Bev stood holding Jo's hand.

"It's not good. I'm afraid that you are showing the symptoms of Ovarian Cancer."

Jo buried her head in Bev's shoulder and started crying.

Well there you go. Another chapter. It may be short but hey at least now you know what's wrong with her. Please review quickly. I need my feedback! Lol Jess!


	4. What Next?

Chapter 4-dedicated to Manda, Jane and Jinx. Thanks for the feedback guys! You rock.

"Ok Miss Parrish. We've contacted St David's Hospital and it appears that your test results have come in."

"And?" Bev stood holding Jo's hand.

"It's not good. I'm afraid that you are showing the symptoms of Ovarian Cancer."

Jo buried her head in Bev's shoulder and started crying.

"Is it too late for treatment?" Bev asked, concern showing on her face.

"We won't know until we've done some more tests. But I've scheduled you for an ultrasound this afternoon and after that we'll know if the cancer is at an advanced stage."

"And what about her uterus? Will she still be able to have children?"

"Well the risk is very high, and it all depends on how big the tumour is. If the cancer has spread to the uterus and fallopian tubes then they will have to be removed."

"Oh god!" Jo cried. "No."

"Ah here's Dr Tai now. He's an expert radiologist."

"God afternoon Miss Parrish, Mrs Parrish. My name's Dr Tai I'm here to do your ultrasound. If you could please follow me and we'll get it over and done with. Mrs Parrish, if you'd like to come with us too."

"Ok." Bev nodded.

"Ok so this may be a little cold…" Jo was lying in yet another hospital bed wearing a blue gown and her middle was exposed.

"Ok." She nodded and closed her eyes as Dr Tai spread the Gel over her bare skin.

"That tickles." Jo squirmed a little as he ran the machine over her.

"Sorry." He smiled at her. "Ok Miss Parrish. I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Bad news." Jo replied.

"Well the bad news is that you definitely have a tumour in your left ovary. The good news is that's all it appears to be. There are no signs that the tumour has spread to any other parts of your body, which means if the surgery goes well, and we remove the tumour then there is still a chance of you being able to bear children."

"Oh thank god." Bev cried. "So when can you operate?"

"Well we don't actually have to operate as such. Because the tumour is small we will do a procedure called laparoscopy."

"What's that?'

"Well a tiny incision is made in the abdomen and a camera type instrument is inserted through it." He explained showing where the incision would be made.

"What does that do?"

"It allows the doctor to look more closely at the tumour to determine whether it is benign or malignant. Then once the tests are done they'll operate and remove the tumour. Then all that's left is the chemotherapy."

"So what happens if the tumour spreads before then?"

"Well it looks as though the tumour isn't going to spread. I cant male any promises or anything but I'm pretty sure that you'll be fine. All that will have to be removed is your left ovary. The rest will stay in tact. We'll do some tests to make sure that the cancer hasn't spread but you will be fine." He smiled.

"Thanks Doctor." Bev smiled at him.

"No problem. I'll leave you to get changed back and once you're done give me a holler and I'll book you in for a laparoscopy."

"Ok." Jo smiled at him and got off the bed. After he left the room she started getting dressed again.

"See Jo I told you everything would be fine. You're going to get through this."

"Thanks Mum."

"It's okay. Like I said I've been through this. I know what its like."

"I really couldn't do this if I didn't have you. Thankyou so much Mum."

"It's okay sweetie. You're my one and only daughter and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I'll be with you every step of the way and whatever happens we'll always love you Jo."

"What do you mean _whatever happens_?"

"Never mind. It's nothing to worry about. Come on we need to get you home so you can rest." She led Jo out of the room to where Dr Tai was waiting.

"Alright Jo. It looks like they can fit you in on Tuesday the 5th, at 4.00 pm. how does that sound?"

"Thanks Dr Tai."

"No problem. I have to go, I've got another appointment, but I'll see you on the 5th."

"Ok. Thanks again, bye."

"PJ?" Jeff cried when he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh…came to see Jo. Is she in?"

"She's actually at the hospital with Bev. You can wait if you like."

"The hospital? What's wrong?"

"I think she was just getting a few tests done. Did you want to come in? It's freezing out here."

"Yeah thanks." Jeff led PJ into the living room where an open fire was lit.

"Have a seat." PJ and Jeff sat down. "So PJ how's life been treating you?"

"Ah…not so bad I guess. Look did Jo tell you that were not…together anymore?"

"I didn't know you were together in the first place." Jeff laughed. "But thanks for letting me know…and as long as you didn't break her heart or get her pregnant I'm fine with you not being together." He smiled.

"Oh that's good." PJ breathed a sigh of relief. "So Jeff how's the business going?"

"It has its ups and it's downs. But we're doing okay. No major dramas. How about you? How's work?"

"It's been a bit boring since Jo left two days ago. Without her there things are really quiet."

"Not to worry. She'll be up on her feet and back to work in no time."

"So what exactly is wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Bev wouldn't tell me. All she said was Jo had to have some tests and an ultrasound done. Apart from that…I've got no clue. Women…always leaving us in the dark.'

"Yeah." PJ smiled. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Jo.

"PJ. You in there mate?" Jeff asked with a laugh.

"Sorry Jeff. I was just thinking."

"About Jo?"

"Yes…No…I don't know." He put his head in his hands and sighed. "I've screwed everything up Jeff. I've screwed everything up and she hates me for it."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you? She's just going through a rough patch at the moment…I'm sure once all the mess is over you guys can sort it out."

"It's complicated. I did something that I don't think she'll ever forgive me for…and I regret it every single day that I think about it. I'm constantly asking myself why I did it, and why I keep hurting her. And I just can't think of any answers. I want to tell her how I feel. I want to tell her how much I love her, and how I want her to be with me for the rest of my life. I guess I'm just afraid that if I tell her how I really feel…I'll lose her like I lost Maggie."

"Okay…well I'm not quite sure what to say to that. Maybe if you told her how you feel she might be able to forgive you for whatever it was that you did. And believe me when I say it had better be a bloody good apology. These Parrish women tend to hold a hell of a grudge." Jeff laughed.

"Oh trust me it is going to be one hell of an apology. But I might need your help for it."

"Ok. What did you have in mind?"

"Mum I'm fine. Stop fussing." Jo complained. Bev insisted on pushing Jo in a wheelchair and not letting her walk.

"I'll fuss as much as I want. You're my only daughter and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Mum I'm not going to die. I'll be fine."

"I know. But I can't help but to think the worst…" Bev almost started crying.

"Mum shut up. I'll be ok." Jo rolled her eyes. She got out of the wheelchair and hugged Bev.

"It's going to be okay. The doctor said it was going to be fine." Jo couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Well about 2 hours ago I was the one fretting and you were comforting me." Jo smiled.

"Oh." Bev sighed. "I'm sorry. You're the one that should be crying not me." She wiped a tear away.

"Mum. I'm not going to cry. I'll be fine. Like you said I just have to stay strong. Now. How about we go home and get something to eat?"

"Sounds great." Bev smiled. "Now go on. Get back into the chair."

"Yes Mum." Jo did as she was told, but couldn't help but smile.

"Ok so you go and lay down and I'll put some tea on."

"Ok Mum." Jo rolled her eyes as Bev fussed over her. She slowly made her way to the bedroom she used to sleep in when she was younger. It was still the same as it was when she had left as a teenager. There were posters of teenage celebrities all over the walls; her cupboards were covered in photos of her and her high school friends and pictures of her graduation. She sat at the end of the bed and looked around. She smiled to herself and lay back on the bed. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Jo?" Nick asked poking his head through the gap at the door.

"Nicky!' Jo sat up and smiled when she saw him

"Hey, don't get up." He walked in. "Mum told me what happened. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You didn't have to come all the way down here for me."

"Jo you're my little sister, of course I did. Remember what I promised before I left for Melbourne?"

"That no matter what happens we'll always be there for each other."

"And we will be. And right now it's my turn to be here for you." Nick sat on the bed beside her. "Now where's my hug?"

Jo smiled and rapped her arms around him.

"So…how about I take you out to dinner? Just the two of us."

"I don't know Nick. I'm kind of tired."

"Come on. It'll be like old times. Just the two of us hanging out, how does fish and chips by the beach sound?"

"Perfect. Just let me grab my jacket." Nick stood and helped her up. She grabbed her jacket and the two of them left the room.

What does PJ have planned for Jo? Will her operation be a success? Review and you'll find out.

Jess


	5. Forgive me

Broken Dreams 6 – Final

AN: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. this is the final chapter of this fic, however there will be a sequel coming out soon so...feel free to read! feedback would be greatly appreciated. luv yaz : )

"Guys I really don't feel so good. Can you just take me home please?" Jo asked halfway through the movie.

"Tell you what, I'll take you home and your mother and Nick can stay and watch the end of the movie. Then I'll come back when I've dropped you home. Ok?"

"Sounds great." Jo smiled weakly.

"Good." Jeff stood and helped Jo up, then led her out to the car.

"Dad I can walk myself you know. I don't need you to hold me up."

"I know. I'm just worried about you that's all."

"I can look after myself." Jo sighed as Jeff opened the car door for her.

"I know. Like I said I'm just worried. You've been through a lot these past few weeks and I just don't like seeing you upset."

"I know Dad." She smiled. Jeff closed the door, got into the drivers seat and drove her back to the farm.

Meanwhile back at the house PJ was pacing wildly. He was nervous as hell and he looked like a wreck. He took a few deeps breaths to try and calm himself and then walked into the kitchen where there was a pot of spaghetti cooking on the stove. He lifted the lid and a burst of steam came out. He stirred the pot with his wooden spoon to make sure it wasn't burning then when he saw the headlights through the kitchen window he started panicking. He knew that there was no turning back now.

Jeff helped Jo out of the car and up to the front door.

"Is someone here?' Jo asked when she noticed the light that was on in the kitchen.

"Well…you'll just have to go inside and find out."

"Dad…I'm not up for visitors, and I'm not in the mood for playing games. Who's here?"

"Go inside and see." Jeff opened the door. As soon as he did the smell of spaghetti filled Jo's nose.

"Is that…that's spaghetti. What's going on?" Jo asked. Jeff led Jo further into the house and PJ's nerves began to rise.

"You'll see."

And she did see. When she stepped into the living room and PJ smiled at her, her face went white and she started falling. Luckily Jeff was behind her and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Not quite the reaction I was looking for." PJ said to Jeff as he helped put Jo onto the couch.

"Joey, sweetie wake up." Jeff brushed some hair out of her face. When he saw that she was coming to, he stepped back. "I'll leave you to it." He mouthed and left the room.

Jo groaned and sat up.

"Hey." PJ smiled at her. She looked at him, and then burst into tears. "Jo what's wrong?" PJ asked.

"What are you doing here?' She hissed. "You shouldn't be here."

"Look, I'm sorry ok. But I had to come."

"Why? Haven't you hurt me enough?" She screamed.

"I…I didn't come to hurt you Jo. I came to apologise." He cried. "I'm sorry Jo. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth from the start. I was just scared that I would lose you. When you left I couldn't stop blaming myself. If I hadn't have been so stupid you would never have left."

"You think that after everything you've done to me you can just come here and say sorry and hope that makes everything right?" She shouted at him. "You are so…pig headed. I can't believe that you actually thought I left because of you."

"I…you didn't leave because of me?"

"No PJ. I'm not that petty. I don't care who you fuck. I don't care what you do with your life because at the moment I have more important things to deal with."

"What sort of things? Why did you leave if it wasn't because of me?"

"Because I'm sick PJ. I'm really sick."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got cancer." She told him, her eyes still filled with tears. PJ gulped back tears of his own and stepped back a bit.

"Wh…how?"

"I found out a few weeks ago that I've got ovarian cancer PJ. If I don't have an operation soon, there's a chance I may never have kids, and if the surgery goes wrong…there's a chance I wont survive." She looked into his eyes and he started crying. He rushed over and sat by her side.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…if I knew then I wouldn't have been so horrible towards you. I'm so sorry Jo." He hugged her and to his surprise she let herself fall into his arms for the first time in months. They sat with their arms around each other for what felt like hours, until Jo sniffed and wrinkled her nose.

"Is something burning?' She asked.

"Oh god! My spaghetti!" He cried and he rushed into the kitchen. Jo stood and followed him in.

"Great it's ruined." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I wanted to do something special for you. To make up for everything I've done. And well I remembered that we had spaghetti the first time we went on a date and…well I'm sorry."

"You remember what we ate on our first date?' Jo smiled.

"Well…yeah." He looked at her sheepishly.

"That is so sweet." Jo smiled and walked over to him.

He picked up her hands in his and she slowly leant in and kissed his cheek.

"Follow me." He whispered.

"What? Where are we going?' Jo asked.

"You'll see." He said. "Stay right there." Jo looked on as PJ walked over to the stereo and put a CD on.

"What are you doing?' Jo asked when PJ took her hands.

"I'm dancing with you." He said as he placed her hands on his hips.

"Is that…? Oh PJ you remembered." Jo smiled and she rested her head on PJ's chest as they swayed to the music.

There is something that I see 

_In the way you look at me_

_There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

_But an unexpected way_

_On this unexpected day_

_Could it be this is where I belong_

_It is you I have loved all along_

_There's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_There were times when I ran to hide_

_Afraid to show you the other side_

_Alone in the night without you_

_But now I know just who you are_

_And I know you hold my heart_

_Finally this is where I belong_

_It is you I have loved all along_

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_Over and over_

_I'm filled with emotion_

_Your love it rushes through my veins_

_And I am filled _

_With the sweetest devotion_

_As I look into your perfect face_

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved all along_

As the song finished PJ leant down and placed a soft kiss onto Jo's face.

"I love you." He whispered and Jo let a tear fall from her eye.

"I have waited so long to hear you say that. I thought I was never going to."

"Well let me say it again. I love you Joanna Parrish and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Jo looked up at him in surprise.

"I would love to marry you. But the cancer…it wouldn't be fair."

"Jo. I am going to be there with you every step of the way, no matter what. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." He smiled.

"Well in that case…yes PJ I will marry you." Jeff walked in just in time to see Jo and PJ in a passionate embrace. He smiled and then he left the house.

Well there you go…that was the final chapter. I am working on a sequel if you wanna read that…it is based after Jo gets through the cancer and is looking back on her life with PJ…newho. G2G…love yaz all!

Jess!


End file.
